The Preventor's Grapevine
by Eternal Contradiction
Summary: A short fic about how/why information travels through the Preventor offices so fast. Someone makes the mistake of sharing a secret, and we follow it's progress.


The Preventor's Grapevine.

Trowa was getting paranoid.  No one knew, no one at all.   Why did Duo keep grinning at him?   Trowa looked over to Duo, Duo's grin got bigger.   The silent boy's first thought was how did he find out?

Then he fell in the Preventor's training pool.   That would be why the idiot kept grinning at him, and like a fool Trowa had stared back instead of watching where he was going.

He wanted to tell someone, anyone.   He walked by Heero and almost stopped him, but then he realized that Duo was in the next room and would probably be able to hear.   Besides that point, Heero would silently laugh at him.   He knew the language of the silent people; he was one himself, more so than Yuy.

There was always the possibility that Heero would tell Relena, and then she would tell one friend and everyone would know.   He just wanted to get this news off of his chest, and fast.   Why is it that now he had a major secret of his own, all he wanted to do was blab it.   He had practically went through the whole war without wanting to tell anyone he was a Gundam pilot… in fact he dreaded them finding out, for then he would have to kill them.

He winked at Dorothy as she passed him.   She tripped over a step in surprise and he caught her.   They shared a brief kiss before parting ways.   He couldn't tell her; after all it was her secret too.

He thought of the perfect person to tell.   Wufei's sense of justice would keep him from telling anyone.   The guy would keep a secret to his death if he swore to keep it.   He wouldn't be as dishonorable as some people and tell the first person he saw.

Trowa made it to Wufei's office in record time, he probably ran.    Wufei almost cut himself on his sword when his door banged open.  Trowa came in, said something to his friend and walked out looking a bit relieved.

Wufei ran out of his room moments later.   He called Duo and told him to meet him on the staircase, second floor.

They met and Wufei took out his wallet, pointed to a picture of the girls and another of the guys, and started to make kissy noises.

Duo looked at his demented friend, sweatdropped, and looked closely at the picture.   "Darn you and your sense of justice, you can never tell me secret out loud, bad minion!"

Wufei glared and kept pointing to one of the guys and one of the girls.

"Ummmm, Heero kissed Relena?"

Head shook no.   Major hand gestures.

"Is it about Heero and Relena?"

No again.

"Quatre and Dorothy?"

No, but closer.   His hands were waving so wildly now he almost pushed Duo down the stairs… it could have been deliberate.

"Quatre and Relena?"

No.

"Dorothy and Heero?"

No.  Grimace.   Closer.

"Dorothy and Trowa."

Violent nodding of yes.

"Kissed…?"

Keep going gesture.

"You're not serious!  Oh good God!"

"I'm always serious baka.   Don't tell anyone I told you or I shall chop off your braid and shove it up your…"

"I won't tell a soul." 

Wufei started to slip back to his office.   Duo slipped out his cell phone and dialed in Hilde's number. He wouldn't tell anyone, except Hilde of course.

"Moshi moshi, Hilde speaking."

"Hilde-babe, you'll never guess what's going on between a couple of our friends."

He got off the phone a few minutes later feeling pleased about his detective work.   Hilde immediately got on the phone to Relena.

Relena was in her office with an employee when the phone call came in.   She forgot all about the person in her office as she dialed up all the girls on the same connection.  It was time for a little girl chat.

The employee slipped out of her office and wondered whom to tell first about his newly acquired information.

Five minutes after telling Wufei his secret, Trowa was walking through the hallway.  A stranger came up to him and pounded him on the back.

"Congratulations, quite a girl you have their Barton, a real honey."

Maybe he would have been better off telling Yuy.   He was probably the only person who didn't know now.

All disclaimers apply. 


End file.
